


Because It's You

by SelenaTerna



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mistaken landing, Rain, Romance, Snicklefritz the operatic lion - Freeform, but as usual, failed attempts of the wooing kind, little bit of humour, they never really fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: The Doctor tries to take Rose somewhere special. As usual, things don't go according to plan.





	Because It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This silly little bit of fluff is a response to an anonymous prompt I got on Tumblr. The prompt was 'Nine x Rose, Enamour me- one character attempts to woo the other.' I don't know if this is what you're after, but it's just a little something that popped into my head today. I hope you like it, Nonny!

“Doctor.”

“Yeah?”

“Is that a two-headed lion?”

He shrugged. “It might be.”

“An’ is there any reason that two-headed lion is screamin’?”

“Screamin’? He’s singin’ opera, Rose!” The Doctor said indignantly.

She stared at him, swiping absently at the rain drenching her face.. _“Opera?_ Doctor, he sounds worse than when Mickey stepped on a set bagpipes.”

“Oi, no need to be insultin’! What’d he do to you that you’re comparin’ him to Rickey the idiot?”

She rolled her eyes. “Doctor, he sounds like he’s in _pain_. _”_

“He’s gettin’ on a bit, is all,” the Doctor said defensively. “I might’ve overshot our landin’ by about twenty-odd years, but you should’ve heard him in his day, Rose- best rendition of _Nessun Dorma_ I ever heard, and that’s sayin’ somethin’, considerin’ I heard the great Pavarotti himself sing it!”

“Yeah, well, you landed us wrong as usual and- wait, you mean you _meant_ to bring us here?”

He folded his arms and stared moodily ahead. “Might’ve.”

“Doctor, it’s a _mushroom!_ We’re on a giant mushroom-shaped island in the middle of a wet blue planet with a screamin’ two headed lion! Why?”

The Doctor muttered something under his breath.

“What’s that?” Rose leaned in.

The Doctor sighed. “I _said_ I thought it’d be nice to go an’ somethin’…cultural and… pretty.”

“Doctor, it’s the wet season!” She said exasperatedly. “What’s so pretty about that?”

“I thought it was summer! S’posed to be beautiful in summer, here.”

Rose stared doubtfully at the landscape, swiping at the rain once again. “I dunno, ’s hard to tell, what with it bein’ all soggy.”

“Trust me, Rose, seein’ the sunrise on the horizon while Fritz is singin’…it’s somethin’ else.”

“Who’s Fritz?”

“The lion, of course,” the Doctor said, nodding at the wailing lion. “Snicklefritz is a bit of a mouthful, so I like to call him Fritz and he doesn’t seem to mind.”

_“Snicklefritz?”_ Rose stared at him incredulously.

“That’s what I just said.” The Doctor tugged moodily at his jacket, seemingly unaware of the rain pouring down his face. “Must’ve buggered somethin’ up and now we’ve missed it, and we can’t go back.”

“’S okay Doctor,” she began, only for him to cut her off.

“No it’s not, Rose! I wanted to show you, share it with you, an’ now…” He glared ahead at the wailing Snicklefritz, blue eyes stony.

Rose’s expression softened. “You don’t have to try to impress me, Doctor- I know how impressive you are already, remember?”

“That’s not the point, Rose! I wanted to-” He sighed. “Never mind.”

Rose smiled and slipped her wet hand into his. “You wanted it to be special.”

He grumbled, her hand firmly grasped in his own. 

Her smile grew wider. “You don’t have to try, you know.” She tugged at his hand until he looked at her. “You could’ve landed us on a dirt planet with nothing for sandstorms for miles an’ it still would’ve been special.”

He huffed, tugging her closer. “Yeah? How’d you figure?”

She rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder as the rain continued to pour down on them both. “Because it’s you, silly. Don’t need anythin’ else.”

Staring straight ahead as she was, she missed his broad grin. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Fantastic.”

_Fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come follow me on Tumblr at countessselena.tumblr.com


End file.
